


Something New

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Rings, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean loses a bet to the reader while on a case and agrees to let her try something new out on him…





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 2019 @spnkinkinbingo. Fulfills the Bondage square

“Shut up,” said Dean, your laugh only stifled for a moment before it burst out. “That chick was all over me at the museum and now she’s suddenly Sammy’s type?”

“Don’t be upset because you lost the bet, Dean,” you said, smiling as you leaned over in Baby and kissed his cheek. “At least we got the case wrapped up.”

“I’m stuck in this monkey suit and I can’t believe I agreed to…can tonight just end?” he said. You hummed, sliding over closer to him, resting your hand on his leg as he drove.

“Well you might have lost the bet but that doesn’t mean you have to lose,” you said, rubbing up and down his thigh, Dean groaning. “Maybe tomorrow, hm?”

“Such a fucking cock tease, you are,” he said.

“Oh, you ain’t seen nothing yet, Winchester.”

 

 

You had to wait a few days until the bunker was free, giving you and Dean plenty of alone time to try this out. Dean was a bit hesitant and you made sure to give him a nice and heated make out session first, his cock beginning to stir and seeking some attention before you stripped off both of your clothes and had him lie back on the bed.

Dean placed his hands above his head, your fingers working to tie his wrists together with a soft rope. He flexed his arms when you finished and pulled away, clenching his fists briefly before testing his restraints, breathing a little quicker when he knew he wasn’t getting out.

“Good?” you asked, Dean nodding. You smiled before giving him a rough kiss, Dean grinning when you pulled away. “Remember yesterday?”

“Yeah,” he said, lifting his hips slightly when you reached a hand down to his half-hard cock, stroking him smoothly until he was at full hardness, lightly swiping your thumb over the head, smearing the precome across it. “I lost our bet.”

“Oh, it’s more fun that that,” you teased, pulling your hand away and reaching over to the nightstand, pulling out the toy that he’d agreed to try. 

“S’just a cock ring,” he said, lifting his chin and smirking at you. You nodded, giving him one right back as you slipped it around his balls. His breath hitched, chest rising fast for a split second.

“How’s that feel?” you asked.

“Different. I’m okay though,” he said. “I’m still not going to beg, babe.”

“We’ll see Winchester.”

 

You ignored Dean’s cock for a while, instead choosing to settle over his face, Dean humming happily as he ate you out. You glanced back over your shoulder, Dean’s hips look for some kind of friction for his aching cock. You knew for a fact he got pleasure out of giving oral and you could only imagine his need to come was only growing stronger at feeling the need build in him but knowing there was no release in sight.

You came with a shudder, pulling away when Dean kept going. You grabbed his jaw with your hand and kissed his wet lips, Dean biting at your lips as you pulled away. He was asking with his eyes but you wanted him desperate before you gave in just yet.

Shifting around, you lay down at the other end of the bed, moving your head until you were licking a long line up his cock, Dean’s hips jerking upwards, your hands pushing them back down.

“Be a good boy or I won’t let you come at all,” you said. Dean groaned, tugging at his restraints for a moment as you sucked his head into your mouth and hollowed your cheeks. The gasp he let out was high and whiney, definitely what you were looking for. You kept up the slow torture until he was squirming on the bed, finally taking more of him into your mouth and getting moans and whimpers from his swollen lips.

 _“Please, Y/N. Please…need to…gotta come. Please_ ,” begged Dean, your head falling away, Dean whining and squirming on the sheets.  _“Please!”_

“Please what?” you asked, straddling his hips and sinking down on his length, Dean yelping as you leaned forward, starting a slow up and down with your hips. 

 _“Let me come!”_ he said, face screwed up in need and pleasure, staring up at you with big green eyes.  _“Lemme come. Let me…need to come, just let me come. Please, sweetheart. Please!”_

“Not yet, baby,” you said, Dean sounding wrecked as you picked up your pace, unable to do anything but lie there and take it. As you felt your orgasm build, Dean got louder, begging and pleading anything that came to mind. You reached behind you with one hand, cupping his cheek as you rode him harder. “Dean?”

He opened his eyes, sweat pouring off of him.

“Come. Now,” you said, undoing the cock ring and sliding it off of him as you kept moving. Dean’s orgasm was instant, his body tense as hot come filled you up, your own orgasm crashing over you as you helped him ride his out. When you wrung every last ounce of pleasure from him you could, you slid off of him and moved your hands to his wrists, untying him and moving his sore arms down. You grabbed a washcloth and helped clean him up, giving him some water and pulling him close as he got his senses back.

“Holy shit,” he said, burrowing his face in your neck. 

“Was that okay?” you asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah. Fucking intense. Can’t believe that little thing did all that,” he said, tucking himself into your side. “Glad I lost the bet now.”

“Being tied up was okay?” you asked. He nodded.

“Took a second but I know I’m safe here with you,” he said. “Wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.”

“We’ll have to bring it out every once in a while then,” you said, Dean’s breathing slowing down as he gave your cheek a chaste kiss, quickly turning to something soft and rhythmic. “Love you too, Dean.”


End file.
